For example, a portable personal computer (PC) has been known as an electronic apparatus having a touchpad. The touchpad is provided for detecting the contact of a user's finger or the like on the touchpad to operate a cursor or the like displayed on a display according to the detection position, the contact operation, or the like. The touchpad is exposed on the operation-side part of the housing of the electronic apparatus.
In view of enhancing the sense of design, protection of a contact sensor, operability, or the like of the touchpad, it has been known to laminate the touchpad with another member and design the touchpad to be exposed from the housing. For the same reasons, an electronic apparatus having an inclined periphery portion of the housing from which the touchpad is exposed has been also known in the art. Furthermore, in order to improve the sense of design, a touchpad capable of partially or entirely emitting light has been known in the art.
In order to make an operation section emit light, a technique of installing a light-guiding plate behind a switch button molded from transparent resin and arranging a light-guiding member for introducing light from an optical source has been known. For joining components together, bonding parts formed on a closing cap and closely arranging the parts along the surface thereof facing the periphery web of a shield to fill the space between the closing cap and the contact side is also known.
When a housing cover and a contact member are joined together at an inclined portion of the housing cover, the end face of each of the housing cover and the contact member should be formed at a sharp angle. In this case, however, the formation of each member is difficult. In addition, the gap between the inclined portions is visible from the operator of the electronic apparatus. Thus, the joined portion between the cover portion and the contact member should be formed outside the inclined portion of the housing member, limiting the shape of the touchpad unit.